Dua Sisi
by Grth
Summary: [Repost karena kena hapus dari admin FFN :"D] Setiap orang pasti mempunyai dua sisi yang berbeda, tapi Kai tahu sisi lain dari Kyungsoo sama dengannya. "Aku dari awal sudah tahu kau itu sama dengan ku"-Kai , "Apa maksdumu?" -Kyungsoo , "Kita mempunyai sisi lain yang sama. Dan kau akan kaget kalau aku katakan kita itu sama-sama mempunyai penyakit kejiwaan..." -Kai [RnR Juseyo ! :)]
1. Chapter 1

Dua Sisi

Kaisoo, Hunhan, Sulay, etc

Romance, Drama (Little Humor & Angst)

Rated T (for this Chap)

* * *

Annyeong yeorobun :3

Kali ini Grth bikin FF EXO untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ini semacam Remake Drama Taiwan yang judulnya MARS.

Aku tau sebelum aku mempublish FF ini, sebelumnya ada juga yang membuat FF remake yang sama dengan ku. Aku awalnya sempet galau. Mau publish tapi takut di bilang jiplak, tapi kalo gak di publish nanggung karena saat itu hanya tinggal mempublish saja (?)

Tapi Jujur aku sama sekali nggak ngejiplak ff itu. Lagi pula sepertinya cara menceritakannya berbeda._.

Karena FF itu pakai cast Kyumin...

Anggap saja ini Kaisoo version nya aja /nyengir/

Dan satu lagi...

Aku bukan seorang EXOstan ya... Aku ini hanya seorang fujoshi... Jadi liat couple bagus (?) dan cocok itu langsung menggila.

Dan aku sebenarnya ELF._. aku sedikit takut-takut publish ff ini. Aku takut ntar malah di katain multi fandom :" Jadinya Aku ini ELF. Hanya ELF. Dan member exo itu hanya pemuas imajinasi saya saja (?) /di bakar exostan/

oke? oke?

Sekian cuap-cuap dari ku :3

Happy Reading~ :)

* * *

Srett Sreettt...Sreettsreettsreettt...

Terlihat seorang namja mungil sedang menggambar di skecthbook miliknya. Ia terus menggoreskan pensilnya, sesekali ia menatap kumpulan anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sebagai informasi saja, kini ia sedang di sebuah taman kota di Seoul. Ia sengaja mencari bangku yang sepi. Entahlah, hanya saja ia kurang suka keramaian.

Pemuda itu terus menggambar, sampai tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Ehm... Agashi..."

Twicht!

Samar-samar muncul tanda perempatan di kening namja mungil itu. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan panggilan yang di tujukan padanya. Tapi apa daya namja itu sangat penakut dan pemalu. Jadi dia hanya mendongkakkan kepalanya. Menatap orang yang menghampirinya.

Oh sial...

Ternyata yang menghampirinya laki-laki...

Namja itu langsung membulatkan matanya dan langsung menunduk takut.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Apa di sekitar sini ada Rumah Sakit yang bernama Hwang-..." seseorang yang menghampirinya berbicara lagi, tapi langsung terhenti karena ia tak mengingat nama Rumah Sakit yang ia cari. "Hwang apa?" tanya seseorang itu lagi. Sedangkan si namja mungil itu menunduk bingung. Mungkin namja mungil itu bingung mengapa orang itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah sial... aku lupa namanya..." guman orang itu lagi. Sedangkan namja mungil itu mulai memperkerjakan otaknya, mengingat rumah sakit di daerah ini yang depannya "Hwang" itu.

Secara tiba-tiba namja mungil itu langsung merobek lembaran yang berisi gambaran tadi, lalu membalikan lembaran tersebut. Dan dengan cepat pensilnya membuat sesuatu.

Selagi ia membuat sesuatu itu, seseorang yang menghampirinya tersebut tak berhenti mengoceh karena ia lupa apa nama Rumah Sakit yang ia cari.

Setelah selesai, namja mungil itu langsung membereskan peralatan menggambarnya. Lalu ia menyerahkan lembaran itu dan langsung meninggalkan orang itu. Ia terus berjalan cepat tanpa memperdulikan panggilan orang tadi...

"Kenapa dia langsung pergi begitu saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Namja mungil itu berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju rumahnya. Mungkin ia mengira orang tadi yang menghampirinya mengejarnya. Wajahnya begitu panik dan sedikit pucat.

Dan sesampainya ia di dalam rumah, ia langsung mengunci pintu depan. Berharap orang tadi tidak bisa masuk. Walaupun sebenarnya orang tadi itu memang sedang tidak mengejarnya.

Well, pemikiran yang polos sekali...

Merasa dirinya sudah cukup tenang, ia langsung meninggalkan pintu utama, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi, baru 2 langkah ia sudah pucat lagi begitu mendengar suara kunci yang terbuka. Ketika ia berbalik, betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat kunci yang masih bertengger di pintu berputar ke belakang. Tanda ada seseorang yang membuka kunci itu.

Dan semakin pucat ketika ia melihat tangan yang membuka pintu itu adalah tangan laki-laki yang memakai baju kantoran. Ia membeku di tempatnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah...kau kenapa?"

Oh, ternyata namja itu sedang berkhayal. Ternyata ibunya yang datang.

Kyungsoo (namja mungil tadi) menghela nafas lega sekaligus meruntuki dirinya cepat membayangkan orang itu datang.

"Aku tadi melihat mu berjalan tergesa-gesa. Museun illiya?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Aniyo eomma. Nan gwenchana..." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manis, berusaha meyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Jinjja?" tanya ibunya lagi. Ukh... Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibunya.

Kyungsoo menatap ragu ibunya.

"Nde nan gwenchana. Hanya saja tadi aku bertemu seseorang..." akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai berbicara yang sebenarnya.

"Nugu?"

"Ehm... orang yang terkenal pembuat masalah di sekolah, eomma..."

"Mwo?!" pekik ibunya yang langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kau diapakan olehnya?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo panik.

"Err... ia menanyakan dimana Rumah Sakit Hwangsoo..." jawab Kyungsoo menatap ibunya dengan polos. Ibunya langsung bernafas lega mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Oh, hanya menanyakan jalan. Kenapa kau begitu tegang?" tanya Ibunya lagi kali ini dengan tersenyum. Oke, ibunya ini senang sekali menggodanya.

Kyungsoo langsung memajukan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Aku tidak suka mereka, eomma..." katanya dengan kesal, lalu ia meninggalkan ibunya menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, senyuman ibunya memudar ketika mendengar perkataannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Rumah Sakit Hwangsoo...

"Ini aku sudah membawakan oleh-oleh yang kau minta. Untung saja aku membelinya sebelum pertandingan..." ujar namja berumur 23-an kepada seseorang di depannya. Sedangkan yang di ajak bicara hanya terdiam sesekali tersenyum tipis.

"Dan ini pesanan special mu. Spaghetti yang kau pesan. Kau tahu? Harganya sangat mahal, Kai..." kata namja itu sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan spaghetti dan juga beberapa wine untuk ia minum.

Sedangkan Kai lagi-lagi hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya aku juga punya oleh-oleh yang lain. Sebentar, aku ambil dulu di tas ku..."

Kai tidak mengubris perkataan pria itu. Kini matanya terfokus pada kaki pria yang kini sibuk menggapai tasnya yang ada di lantai.

"Suho-ajushi...Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kai menatap kaki itu dengan ekspresi datar.

Yang di panggil pun langsung menoleh. Tak lama ia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Yang pasti aku merasakan kegelapan menyelimutiku dan juga badanku terasa sangat ringan..."

"Bukan itu. Yang aku maksud kakimu..." sela Kai sambil menunjuk kaki Suho yang hilang sebagian di kaki kanannya. Bisa di bilang di amputasi.

Suho terdiam. Tapi tak lama ia kembali tersenyum anglelic.

"Rasanya seperti kehilangan salah satu kartu kreditku..." jawabnya sambil terkekeh. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka bilang aku tidak bisa selamat jika mempertahankan kakiku..." lajut Suho sambil menepuk paha kanannya. Sedangkan Kai hanya terdiam dengan padangan prihatin.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu, Kai? Dan berhentilah memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'Ajushi' aku masih muda ..."

Kai terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Suho. "Berhenti tertawa atau oleh-oleh mu tidak jadi ku berikan!"

Kai langsung menurut. Buktinya tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya tak terdengar lagi.

Ceklek...

"Oh? Kai kau datang?"

"Oh, iya Hyung. Dari mana Lay-Hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Aku aku tadi mengambil gelas wine dari rumah dan sedikit membeli camilan. Kau mau wine?" tawar Lay sambil memperlihatkan gelas wine.

"Aaaa...tidak tidak tidak. Dia masih SMA..." sergah Suho sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya.

"Oh iya aku lupa kau masih SMA, Kai..."

"Tapi aku mau..." rengek Kai, menarik-narik ujung baju Lay. Persis seperti anak TK yang merengek minta di belikan permen. Sedangkan Lay (yang sepertinya mulai luluh dengan rengekan Kai) menatap Suaminya.

"Oke oke aku tau... kau boleh ikut minum tapi jangan terlalu banyak, oke?"

"Arraseo appa..." jawab Kai dengan girang,

Suho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakkan Kai. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu memperdulikan panggilan Kai yang berbeda-beda untuknya. Tapi tidak untuk panggilan 'Ajushi'.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kai, Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan rumah sakit ini?" Tanya Lay sambil menuangkan wine ke gelas Kai dan Suho.

"Aku tadi bertanya dengan seseorang di taman. Untung saja di mau membuatkan aku peta..." kata Kai sambil membuka lipatan kertas di tangan.

"Eh, kau yang membuat itu? Aku tak tahu kau mempunyai bakat..." sela Lay sambil menyentuh sisi belakang kertas yang di bawa Kai.

"Hah?"

Kai hanya bisa terperangah. Ia pun membalikan kertas itu. Ternyata isinya gambar sketsa. Seorang ibu yang menggendong anaknya.

Kai tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mendorong kursi roda yang di duduki Suho. Mendorongnya sampai ke halaman rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, hyung kau cukup mengantarku sampai sini aja. Aku jadi kasian dengan mu. Bagaimana kau balik kek kamar sekarang?" tanya Kai sambil tertawa meremehkan. Suho hanya merenggut.

"Aku masih memiliki tenaga, Kai. Jangan kau aku ini kakek-kakek tua yang jalan saja tidak becus..."

"Nah kau sendiri?"

Pertanyaan Kai sontak membungkam bibir Suho. Sial sekali kau Suho ...

"YAK! Jadi sekarang kau mengejekku karena aku tidak bisa berjalan, hah? Walaupun aku sekarang jalan saja tidak becus seperti kakek- kakek tua, tapi aku masih muda dan tampan !"

Suho tau Kai hanya bercanda tentang kakinya yang kini sudah tidak ada. Jadi ia berpura-pura marah untuk mencairkan suasana. Dan Kai sendiri tau kalau Suho marahnya juga bercanda.

"Hehehe mianhae hyung. Kan hanya bercanda..." kata Kai sambil beraegyo di depan Suho. Sedangkan Suho hanya terkekeh melihat aegyo (gagal) milik Kai.

"Nan arrayo..." balas Suho dengan aegyo juga.

Kai langsung memasang wajah ingin muntahnya.

"YAAK!" bentak Suho sambil memukul pantat Kai. Sedikit tersinggung dengan tingkah Kai tadi. Kai hanya tertawa menerima pukulan dari Suho.

"Nah, aku pulang dulu Hyung..."

Suho hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Lalu Kai pun membalikan badannya.

Baru saja beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Suho memanggilnya.

"Kai-ah!"

Kai kembali membalikkan badannya, menatap Suho bingung. Dan ia lebih bingung lagi, ketika Suho melemparkan sebuah kunci motor secara tiba-tiba. Kai menatap kunci motor di tangannya.

"Itu hadiah dariku. Kau rawatlah dia dengan baik..." Kata Suho dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya. Tapi Kai masih tidak mengerti.

"Tapi kenapa?... Itu kan motor kesayanganmu?"

"Sudah kau bawa saja dia. Lagipula aku sudah tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi. Jadi rawatlah dia dengan baik..."

Kai akhirnya mengerti. Ia pun mengganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo Suho-hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah rumah yang terbilang mewah, sangat mewah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, seolah-olah dia yang memiliki rumah itu. Pemilik? Jika kalian mengira ialah sang pemilik rumah mewah itu, kalian salah besar.

Ia hanya terlalu hapal dengan seluk beluk rumah ini. Ia sudah terlalu sering menjelajahi rumah ini semenjak berumur 8 tahun.

Jadi kesimpulannya, siapa pemilik rumah itu?

Tentu saja Suho. Siapa lagi orang kaya yang di kenal Kai selain Suho? Jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa masuk dengan mudah sedangkan si pemilik rumah (beserta istri/?) sedang berada di rumah sakit. Code pengaman rumah Suho terlalu gampang untuk di ingat, kawan.

Oke, lanjut ke Kai. Setelah hampir 15 menit Kai berjalan melewati ruang tamu, ruang keluarga dan dapur, akhirnya Kai sampai ke tujuannya. Halaman belakang rumah Suho. Sebenarnya Kai hanya terfokus pada pintu garasi yang berjarak 100 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Perlahan ia mengangkat tirai garasi tersebut. Nafas Kai tercekat melihat motor (yang sejenis ninja) yang terlihat sangat gagah dengan warna abu-abu dengan perpaduan silver dan beberapa modifikasi (yang pastinya tidak alay) yang membuat motor itu semakin terlihat keren.

Kai awalnya terbengong melihat motor warisan Suho itu. Jangan katai Kai norak karena melihat motor saja seperti itu. Ia sudah sering melihat motor itu, dengan di kendarai Suho sendiri tentunya. Tapi hanya saja ini berbeda. Ia sudah lama tidak mengendarai motor yang jenisnya seperti motor balap ini.

Kai mulai mengelus badan motor itu. Sedkit berdebu...

Mungkin motor ini sudah tidak ada yang membersihkannya sejak Suho menjalani pertandingan di Italia. Apalagi saat ini Suho masih di rumah sakit.

Kai memasukkan kunci motornya dan mulai menghidupkan mesin motor.

Senyum Kai tak kunjung lepas saat mendengar deru motor. Dan semakin lebar ketika Kai mulai menaiki motor tersebut dan membawanya keluar dari garasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain di rumah sakit Hwangsoo, lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar pasien VVIP, Suho terlihat merenung di depan jendela kamarnya. Ekspresinya tak bisa di tebak. Tapi di dalam dirinya, Suho merasa sedih, marah dan kecewa. Ia sangat kecewa kepada dirinya karena ia sangat ceroboh saat pertandingan. Ia sedih bukan karena gara-gara ia kecelakaan saat pertandingan, motornya di ambil alih oleh Kai.

Bukan...

Ia hanya merasa ia sudah tidak pantas lagi bersanding dengan sang istri Lay, atau lebih lengkapnya Zhang Yixing. Mengingat nama sang istri saja ia merasa sedih.

Masih pantaskah ia hidup bersama namjanya itu setelah kejadian ini? Dengan kondisi dirinya yang seperti ini?

Pertanyaan itu masih berkeliaran di otak Suho.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal motor, Suho merasa sedikit lega dengan nasib motor kesayangannya. Setidaknya keputusannya tepat memberikan motor itu kepada Kai. Setidaknya Kai mampu (atau mungkin terlalu mampu) untuk merawat motornya itu. Apalagi ia sangat tau kalau Kai begitu menginginkan motornya sejak dulu. Ia jadi ingat saat Kai merengek ingin meminta motornya saat di usianya masih 12 tahun (Suho baru berumur 18 tahun saat itu). Suho terkekeh mengingat ekspresi Kai saat itu.

"Hyung..."

Kekehan Suho langsung terhenti dan ekspresinya kembali menjadi sendu. Ternyata sedari tadi Lay memperhatikannya terus dari pintu masuk.

Meski mendengar panggilan dari Lay, Suho tidak berniat membalikan kursi rodanya. Lay mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Suho. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya.

Perlahan Lay mendekati Suho.

"Hyung, kau memikirkan hal itu lagi?" tanya Lay berjongkok di depan Suho sambil memegangi tangan Suho. Suho tidak membalas pada awalnya. Tapi Lay tetap dengan sabar menunggu Suho untuk berbicara. Berselang beberapa menit, akhirnya Suho membalas pegangan tangan Lay.

Laya tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Lay-ah..."

"Hm? Wae hyung?"

"Apa kau tidak menyesal menikah dengan ku?"

Lay mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan dari Suho. Sejak kecelakaan itu, sudah puluhan kali Lay mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari Suho.

"Kenapa harus menyesal hyung? Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

"Tapi saat ini aku su-"

"Cacat? Persetan dengan kau cacat atau apapun. Asal kan itu seorang Kim Junmyeon, aku mencintai sosok itu. Aku sangat mencintai mu hyung..."

Kata-kata Lay sangat menyentuh perasaannya. Apalagi Lay mengetakan hal itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan yang pada akhirnya menetes saat Lay mengarahkan tangannya mengelus pipinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung. Jebal, jangan ragukan perasaan ku hyung, jebal..." ulang Lay dengan sedikit terisak. Dan hal itu sukses membuat hati Suho mencelos. Suho merasa ia adalah pria paling kejam karena membuat istrinya menangis berulang kali.

"Apakah 3 tahun itu belum cukup membuktikan hal itu hyung? Aku tau itu bukanlah waktu yang lama karena kita berpacaran hanya 1 tahun dan 2 tahun menikah..."

Lay masih saja berbicara sedangkan Suho tetap membeku di tempatnya.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku rela di maki-maki ayahmu karena aku mengakui hubungan kita di depan keluarga mu. Aku rela diapakan saja asalkan aku bersama mu hyung..." Lay melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Suho dan langsung memeluk Suho yang terduduk di kursi rodanya.

Tanpa Lay sadari Suho menangis saat ia memeluknya. Dan Suho membalas pelukan dari Lay.

"Maaf..."

Hanya itu yang bisa Suho bisikan di telinga Lay. Lay yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Suho.

"Maaf karena sudah meragukan perasaanmu Lay. Dan terima kasih karena sudah sangat mencintaiku. Nado saranghae nae sarang ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hyaaaahhhhhhhh!

Mianhae kalo feelnya nggak ngena sama sekali :""""""""

apalagi di sini kayaknya kebanyakan Sulay moment ._.

Dan sekali lagi maaf jika kadang kalian tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku jelaskan T^T

sekali lagi mian jika ada kesalahan kesalahan di ff ini :"""

Mind to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Dua Sisi

Kaisoo, Hunhan, Sulay, etc (sedikit crack couple, tapi nantinya official couple)

Romance, Drama (Little Humor & Angst)

Rated T (for this Chap)

Happy Reading :)

* * *

Angin malam di kota Seoul hari ini terasa begitu menusuk kulit. Orang-orang melindungi diri di rumah masing-masing untuk menghangatkan diri dari angin malam. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang kini sedang meringkuk di sofa ruang keluarganya sambil mendekap buku mata pelajaran sejarah. TV yang di hadapan Kyungsoo pun telah tidak ada tampilan acara, hanya menampilkan bercak-bercak abu yang bergerak gerak (tau kan maksudnya?). Jadi intinya Kyungsoo tertidur saat belajar Sejarah.

Tidur Kyungsoo terusik karena dingin mulai menyapa kulitnya. Mengingat ia hanya memakai kaos tipis bergambar bebek kuning di tengahnya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan remang-rema di ruangan itu.

'Mungkin ibu sudah tidur' batinnya.

Kyungsoo menyelipkan buku yang ada di meja depan sofa ke buku paket sejarah yang sedari di dekapnya saat tertidur.

Ceklek...

Kyungsoo yang bersiap ke kamarnya langsung terhenti karena ia mendengar kunci pintu utama yang tak jauh dari sofa tempat ia duduk.

Krieetttt..

Mata Kyungsoo membulat ketika pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Dan semakin lebar ketika tangan orang itu terlihat lagi. Kyungsoo langsung pucat pasi.

Perlahan orang itu mendekat, tapi wajahnya tak terlihat. Mungkin karena di luar sangat gelap, jadi yang terlihat hanya tangannya saja.

Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan. Ia menutup matanya rapat dan mencengkran buku yang ada di tangannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk memastikan apakah orang itu nyata atau tidak. Trauma kembali menyelimutinya.

puk...

"PERGI KAU! JANGAN DATANG LAGI! EOMAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyungsoo langsung berteriak histeris ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Kyungsoo menepis tangan itu.

"Kyungsoo! Nak, ini aku, ibumu! Apa yang terjadi dengan mu, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo langsung mengadahkan kepalanya begitu ia mendengar suara ibunya. Tangis Kyungsoo langsung pecah saat ia memastikan orang di depannya ini benar-benar ibunya. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk ibunya dengan sangat erat.

"Hisk... eomma.. hisk..." lirih Kyungsoo sambil terisak. Ibu Kyungsoo mengelus punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo? Ayo, cerita pada ibu..." Ibu Kyungsoo merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang basah karena air mata.

"E-eomma... orang itu... orang itu datang lagi eomma... hisk..."

Ibu Kyungsoo menatap sedih keadaan anaknya saat ini. Ia pun mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Ia tak akan pernah datang lagi, nak. Ada ibu di sini. Ibu akan melindungi mu..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat begitu cerah bagi seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju Param Senior High School (PSHS) sambil membawa bungkusan makanan di tangannya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia di kelas dua.

"Pagi, Sehun. Sudah siap untuk taruhan basket hari ini ?"

Sehun (si pemuda berambut blonde) menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Tentu saja Taejun-ah! Kau tak tau aku sangat menunggu taruhan ini. Uangku menipis karena liburan semester!" Jawab Sehun sedikit mendengus mengingat dompetnya yang tidak berisi karena kebutuhan semasa liburnya yang harus terpenuhi.

"Hahaha... baiklah sampai jumpa di lapangan basket jam 3 sore nanti. Aku ada piket hari ini, jadi aku duluan ya..." kata Taejun melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun begitu sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun menatap kepergian temannya tadi dengan ekspresi datar. Tapi ia langsung tersenyum ketika ia melihat seorang siswa (dari PSHS juga) berjalan memunggunginya.

Pria itu sangat mungil untuk ukuran pria sebayanya. Pria mungil itu mengenakan mantel musim dinginya dan menggunakan syal super tebal sampai menutupi bibirnya. Mungkin orang lain melihat penampilan pemuda mungil itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi Sehun tidak. Karena ia sangat tau kalau pria mungil itu sangat sensitif dengan hawa dingin. Apalagi pagi ini memang sedikit dingin walaupun terlihat sangat cerah.

Sehun terus memperhatikan pria mungil di depannya. Dan terkekeh pelan saat melihat tingkah (yang menurut Sehun sangat imut) pria mungil itu saat ada seseorang yang menawarkan sebuah brozur, yang entah isinya apa. Ia sangat tau apa reaksi si pria mungil itu. Menghindar dan pura-pira tidak melihat.

Jangan tanya kenapa Sehun bisa tau hal sekecil itu. Sekedar Informasi, Sehun pernah satu sekolah dengan pria mungil itu saat masih di Jaekwang Junior High School.

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Ia merasa mendengar sesuatu. Dengan perlahan Sehun membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke jalan raya.

BRUMMM

BRUUUMMM

Ternyata hanya sebuah motor yang kini sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Bukan...

Motor itu bukan ingin menabrak Sehun...

"Kai?" guman Sehun setelah meneliti lagi siapa si pengendara motor itu.

Perlahan-lahan motor itu melambat mendekati Sehun. Sehun bingung melihat motor itu melambat dan tangannya sedikit terulur.

"Ya, Kai kenapa kau tiba-tiba melambatkan motor mu? Dan itu motor si-YAKKKK! KENAPA KAU AMBIL MAKANANKU, HAH?! KAI!" perkataan Sehun langsung terganti dengan teriakan saat Kai mengambil bungkusan makanannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai melajukan motornya ke halaman sekolah dan berhenti di tempat parkir yang di sediakan oleh sekolah.

Setelah motornya benar benar mati, Kai melepas helm nya dan bersiap menuju kelasnya.

"Kim Jongin!" teriak seseorang, berlari menghampiri Kai.

"Oh? Selamat pagi Lee saenim... Apa saenim sedang olahraga pagi?" sapa Kai dengan polosnya. Anggaplah ia murid tidak sopan karena menyapa guru seperti menyapa teman sebayanya.

"Kau...! Apa kau tidak menyadari kecepatan mu tadi?" tanya Lee saenim dengan nafas satu-dua.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kecepatan motor ku saenim?" senyum jenaka tak lepas dari wajah Kai.

"Kau pikir aku tak melihatnya? 120km/jam! " pekik Lee saenim tidak santai karena muak melihat senyuman milik Kai.

"Jinjjayo? Tapi kenapa aku merasa hanya 40km/jam saja?"

"Kau... Kau..." kata Lee saenim terputus-putus karena nafasnya masih belum teratur karena berlari tadi. Sedangkan Kai bersabar untuk mendengar kata-kata yang akan di ucapkan Lee saenim selanjutnya.

"Ku peringatkan kau...Ja... jangan sampai tertangkap lagi oleh ku atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dari ku..." ancam Lee saenim. Tapi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, ancamannya terlihat sangat tidak menyeramkan. Bahkan Kai sempat terkekeh.

"Oh? Apa Lee saenim ingin memasang alat pendeteksi kecepatan kendaraan hanya karena aku? Aku merasa tidak enak kalau saenim benar-benar memasangnya. Lagi pula juga tidak ada untungnya..." balas Kai dengan wajah yang ingin tertawa.

"Baiklah Lee saenim aku ke kelas dulu..." lanjut Kai langsung meninggalkan Lee saenim tanpa bow terlebih dahulu.

Dasar murid kurang ajar...

Sedangkan Lee saenim, ia hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah laku Kai. Jangan lupakan nafasnya masih tidak teratur. Mungkin kalau setiap hari ia mengejar motor Kai, lama-lama ia langsung kurus seketika.

Lumayan juga kan? (?)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalakn area parkir, Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju lobby utama gedung kelas 2. Sebagai informasi, Setiap tingkatan kelas berbeda gedung. Gedung ini terlihat sangat asing bagi Kai. Mungkin karena ia terbiasa dengan gedung kelas 1.

Kai menghampiri papan pengumuman yang kini di di kelilingi oleh para murid. Sambil menenteng bungkusan makanan yang tadi ia curi dari Sehun, ia meneliti satu persatu kertas yang di tempel di sana. Pembagian Kelas untuk siswa kelas 2 yang baru.

Puk!

"Tak usah kau lihat lagi. Kau sekelas dengan ku ..." kata seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Kai. Tentu saja orang yang menepuk pundaknya adalah sahabatnya, Sehun.

"Kenapa aku begitu beruntung?" guman Kai menoleh ke Sehun.

"Aku yang sial..." gerutu Sehun menyambung perkataan Kai. Kai tertawa mendengarnya. Dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkan papan pengumuman itu dan menuju kelas mereka yaitu kelas 2-3.

Tapi di saat perjalanan menuju tangga, Sehun baru menyadari Kai masih membawa bungkusan makanannya. Sehun menatap tajam Kai.

"Kembalikan!" dengus Sehun merampas bungkusan makanan dari tangan Kai.

Dengan tergesa ia membuka bungkusan itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kosong?"

"Sudah aku habiskan tadi hehehe..." jawab Kai sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Kalau sudah habis, kenapa masih kau bawa, hah?"

"Hahaha hanya sedikit menipumu saja. Kalau tidak ku pegang maka kau tak akan terjebak..."

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali..." dengus Sehun sambil menyodorkan bungkusan itu, berniat menyuruh Kai membuangnya.

"Apa? Kau yang pegang kau yang buang ahahahahahaha..." kata Kai berjalan mendahului Sehun.

Sehun mengumpat sejenak, lalu ia berjalan lebih cepat untuk mengejar Kai. Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu.

"Ohya, Kai! Taejun mengajak taruhan basket hari ini jam 3 sore..."

"Okay. Bagaimana pembagiannya?"

"Seperti biasa... 60% dan 40% "

"Yak, siapa yang mau 60% dan 40% dengan mu. Bagiamana kalau 70% dan 30%?"

"Yak, itu tidak adil..."

"Anggap saja demi bensin motor ku ..."

"Itu motor mu bukan motor ku, jadi yah derita mu. Lagi pula Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat motor itu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah serius. Tapi sayangnya Kai tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sehun. Mata kai kini tertuju pada dua bongkahan padat seseorang pemuda yang sedang merapikan rambutnya. Sehun yang menyadari Kai salah fokus (?), ikut juga melihat arah yang di lihat Kai.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah? Dasar mesum..." Kata Sehun menempeleng kepala Kai. Tapi Kai tidak mengubrisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa bongkahan itu begitu padat dan besar?" guman Kai dengan suara yang bisa di bilang tidak terlalu kecil. Karena seketika si pemilik bongkahan yang di maksud Kai langsung menoleh ke belakang. Lebih tepatnya menoleh ke Kai.

Si pemuda itu langsung tersenyum sumigrah begitu melihat Kai. sedangkan Kai langsung memasang wajah datar begitu tau siapa si pemilik bongkahan padat (?)

"Annyeong Kai!" sapa pemuda itu menghampiri Kai.

"Oh tidak itu Luhan..." bisik Kai malas. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah temannya yang langsung tegang melihat Luhan (si pemilik bongkahan padat kata Kai)

"Kebetulan sekali kita satu kelas~ kau mau ke kelas sekarang?" tanya Luhan dengan ceria.

"Ya" jawab Kai dengan dingin. Kai sangat ingin menghindari Luhan saat ini. Apalagi dengan status mereka yang mantan kekasih, membuat Kai makin tidak nyaman di dekat Luhan.

Kai langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju kelasnya.

Sehun? Tentu saja ia mengekori Kai. Mereka satu kelas, ingat?

"Kai, tunggu aku~~"

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Kai-ah~ kenapa kau tak mengangkat Telpon dariku?"

Pertanyaan Luhan terpotong oleh teman-teman sekelas yang menyapa Kai dengan semangat.

"Halo, Kai!"

"Halo"

"Kai-ah kau ada acara hari ini? Bagaimana kalau-"

"Sehun, itu ada 2 tempat kosong, kita duduk di sana saja..." pertanyaan Luhan lagi-lagi terpotong karena Kai langsung menarik Sehun untuk duduk di Baris ke 3, deret ke 4.

"Aku sih mau mau saja..." sahut Sehun. Dan seketika Kai langsung menarik tangan Sehun lebih cepat. Sebelum Luhan mengoceh lagi, pikir Kai.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa cemberut karena di tinggal Kai. Niatnya untuk duduk di sebelah Kai juga sudah pupus karena tempat yang di tunjuk Kai hanya ada 2 yang kosong.

Selagi mereka menaruh tas, Kai sempat-sempatnya menggumankan beberapa angka.

"36, 38, 39, 40" guman Kai dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Kau masih sempat-sempatnya menghitung 'ukuran' wanita di sini?!" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Oh ayolah jangan sok alim begitu..."

Sehun menatap Kai datar.

"Luhan-ah!"

Plak!

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya, pabbo?" bisik Kai keras. Sehun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan akhirnya mereka duduk tenang di bangku mereka. Karena duduk-nya sendiri-sendiri, Kai dan Sehun terpisah. Di sebelah Kai juga ada orang, Jadi Sehun tidak bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong orang yang di sebelah Kai itu... adalah Kyungsoo...

Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit memastikan siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah melihat bahwa yang di sampingnya adalah Kai, Kyungsoo buru-buru merapikan buku-bukunya yang tadi ia pelajari sebelum bel masuk, berniat untuk pindah ke belakang.

ZREEEETTT...

"Pelajaran di mulai... maaf kalau kalian terkejut. Bel sekolah sedang masa perbaikan..." Kata Lee saenim yang sukses mengurungkan niat Kyungsoo untuk pindah ke belakang. Dan dengan terpaksa ia kembali menaruh tas dan bukunya kembali.

"Ini hari pertama kalian di kelas 2. Di mulai dengan absen dulu..."

"Park Taejun?"

"Hadir..."

"Oh Sehun?"

"Hadir..."

Kai mulai bosan di kelas, padahal baru beberapa menit ia memasuki ruangan ini. Kai meliat sekelilingnya. Mengingat-ngingat siapa saja teman barunya kali ini. Dan pandangan Kai jatuh pada orang yang di sebelahnya, yaitu Kyungsoo.

Kai terdiam melihat Kyungsoo. Ia merasa pernah bertemu Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Hei..." bisik Kai ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendengarnya, tapi pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku di depannya.

"Aku rasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Aku pernah menanyakan jalan rumah sakit Hwangsoo pada mu .." bisik Kai lagi, tapi kali ini lebih panjang.

Dan diam-diam di bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk Kyungsoo, Luhan memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua.

"Aku tak menyangka kita satu sekolah dan satu kelas..." bisik Kai lagi. Anggaplah Kai sangat cerewet saat ini.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"Siapa namau?" tanay Kai ke Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk mengatakan 'Hadir' saat Lee saenim memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin Kai tau namanya.

Sedangkan Lee saenim merasa tidak ada balasan, akhirnya mengulang nama Kyungsoo dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"Hadir" Karena takut di marahi guru, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah juga. Lee saenim pun melanjutkan Absennya.

"Xi Luhan?"

"Hadir"

"Oh Jadi namamu Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai ke Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kai.

"Apa aku boleh memanggil mu 'KyungKyung'? Itu terdengar sangat imut untuk mu..." kata Kai lagi.

"Jangan ganggu Kyungsoo, Kai" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari meja Sehun. Kai menoleh ke Sehun.

"Oh? Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kai tidak percaya. Sedangkan Sehun tidak menjawab, ia kembali fokus dengan buku di mejanya. Kai kembali menoleh ke Kyungsoo.

"Hei Kyung, kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Kai lagi ( Sumpeh dah Kai cerewet banget di sini -_-)

Karena kesal tidak di pedulikan terus, Kai menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku? Kau juga memberikan ku peta. Kau masih ingat dengan ku kan?" Kai tak henti-hentinya menghujani Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaannya. Kai sampai tidak sadar namanya di panggil oleh Lee Saenim.

"Kim Jongin?"

"Hei hei hei..." panggil Kai menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Kim Jongin?"

"Ting tong... ting tong ting tong ting tong... Haloo Kyungie..." Kai semakin menjadi mengganggu Kyungsoo. Lihatlah kini ia menekan-nekan kepala Kyungsoo bagaikan bel rumah.

"Kim Jongin?" Lee Saenim mulai tersulut emosi. Penghapus papan kapur pun sudah berada di tangannya.

"Hei, ada yang berbicara pada mu, kenapa kau tak menatapnya?" kali ini Kai sudah sangat gemas melihat tingkah malu-malu Kyungsoo. Pada akhirnya Kai dengn paksa memutar kepala Kyungsoo agar mau melihatnya.

"KIM JONGIN!"

"Ah! Ne?" Kai baru menyadari namanya di panggil oleh Lee saenim, langsung menegakkan badannya menghadap ke depan. Tapi Kai langsung reflek menundukan kepalanya.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja Kai menghindari penghapus papan yang di lempar Lee saenim.

Lalu, jika Kai menghindar, siapa yang kena?

Pluk!

Tentu saja Sehun...

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai~ kembali lagi bersamaku, Grth .-.)/

Disini aku cuma mau bilang..aku nggak memaksa orang untuk mereview ataupun membaca ff ku ini... Aku sudah cukup puas melihat jumlah viewers walaupun reviewnya sedikit XD

aku menganggap viewers itu review yang tertunda XD /plak

tapi walaupun aku bilang seperti itu, tapi aku tetep menawarkan review kalian untuk ff ini...

biar aku bisa mengkoreksi jika ada kesalahan :3

oke sekian~

Mind to review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Dua Sisi

Kaisoo, Hunhan, Sulay, etc (sedikit crack couple, tapi nantinya official couple)

Romance, Drama (Little Humor & Angst)

Rated T (for this Chap)

Happy Reading :)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seerrrrrr...

Sehun memutar keran air dengan kesal. Sedangkan Kai di sebelahnya hanya tertawa mengejek. Sehun menatap tajam Kai, sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada air keran. Sehun menakupkan air di tangannya dan menyiramkan ke wajahnya. Kai kembali tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti tertawa? Kau tau apa yang sudah kau perbuat, hah?" tanya Sehun kesasl. Tapi Kai tidak memperdulikannya.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak menghindar?" balas Kai tersenyum geli.

"Aku sedang sibuk dengan buku ku asal kau tau. Aku tidak seperti mu yang kerjanya mengganggu orang lain..." kata Sehun sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan saja lemparan Lee saenim terlalu tepat sasaran..." kata Kai sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Lee saenim tidak salah. Ia hanya mencegah tangan mesum mu menjalar kemana-mana..."

"Tangan ku tidak berkelana jauh kok. Hanya dari kepala sampai bahu saja..."

"Terserah..." Sehun yang muak dengan perdebatan ini, akhirnya menyerah dan kembali fokus dengan rambutnya.

"Ah! Lagi satu, jika kau ingin mendekati Kyungsoo, lebih baik lupakan saja!" kata Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan rambutnya. Kai mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Entah kenapa Sehun menatap Kai dengan gugup.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenal Kyungie?" tanya Kai.

"Dulu sewaktu aku masih di Jaekwang Junior High School, aku pernah sekelas dengannya. Makanya aku tau sedikit tentang Kyungsoo." Jawab Sehun sambil mengusapkan wajah basahnya dengan haduk yang di berikan Kai.

"Dia itu sangat aneh..." Sehun memulai ceritanya. Sedangkan si Kai mulai memasang telinganya sebaik mungkin.

"Seharian ia hanya menggambar saja. Bicara dengan teman sekelas pun tak pernah. Dan yang aku dengar, dia benci laki-laki. Jika ada laki-laki menyentuhnya sedikit saja, wajahnya pasti akan pucat. Aku ingat dulu di kelas kami ada lomba dansa. Dia sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh pasangannya, yang padahal perempuan. Dan akhirnya salah satu wanita mengalah tidak ikut pertandingan." cerita Sehun panjang lebar. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa menyimak dengan seksama bagaikan sedang mendengar cerita dongeng.

"Apa ia sedang menderita suatu penyakit?" tanya Kai tidak nyambung (?)

Sehun berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin dia trauma dengan laki-laki?"

"Hah? apa?"

"Iya, penyakit taruma dengan laki-laki. Apalagi dengan laki-laki seperti mu. Dasar alat kelamin berjalan..."

Kai yang di katai oleh Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum mesum.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo-ssi, bisa kau terjemahkan bagian ini?" Tanya Kim Saenim dari meja guru. FYI, kini kelas 2-3 sedang ada kelas bahasa inggris. Jadi mereka tidak belajar di kelas, mereka belajar di Lab Bahasa.

Kyungsoo awalnya terdiam. Kini semua mata murid lain menuju ke arahnya.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya ia berdiri sambil memegang bukunya dan mulai menerjemahkan apa yang di suruh Kim saenim.

Tapi suara Kyungsoo sangat kecil dan halus. Benar-benar sangat kecil. Mungkin murid lain hanya menganggapnya tidak bersuara, hanya berkomat-kamit saja(?).

"Chinguya, aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu" celetuk Luhan menatap malas ke arah Kyungsoo. Murid lain pun terprovokasi dengan celetukan Luhan.

"Benar Kim saenim! Chinguya bisakah kau membesarkan suara mu?" tanya seorang teman Luhan.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya, menatap buku yang di pegangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Saenim, lebih baik ganti orang saja..."

"Iya benar saenim!"

Suasana kelas seketika rusuh. Kim Saenim berusaha menenangkan mereka. Ia pun menghampiri meja Kyungsoo.

"Arra arra! Kalian ini hanya bisa mengeluh saja. Memang kalian bisa menerjemahkan bagian itu?" tanya Kim saenim sedikit marah."Baiklah Luhan, karena suara mu lumayan keras, bagaimana kalau saja yang menerjemahkannya?" tawar Kim saenim. Luhan hanya mengangguk setuju.

Luhan pun mulai berdiri dan menerjemahkan bagian yang di suruh Kim saenim.

"Kyungsoo kau boleh duduk kembali.." kata Kim saenim sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

Pluk!

Gyut!

Oh tidak...

Wajah Kyungsoo seketika pucat saat ia merasakan tangan Kim saenim sedikit meremas pundaknya. Kyungsoo langsung duduk dengan tergesa. Ia sengaja sedikit menggeser bahunnya agar tangan Kim terlepas dari pundaknya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kai memperhatikan tingkah laku Kyungsoo. Kai merasa ada yang salah dengan Kyungsoo. Kai menatap tajam Kim saenim. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh Kai tentang Kim saenim.

Setelah Kim saenim pergi dari bangku Kyungsoo, wajah Kai kembali normal. Ia tidak lagi memandang tajam ke arah Kim saenim.

Kini Kai mulai bosan. Apalagi mendengar suara luhan yang sedang menerjemahkan bagian yang di suruh. Meskipun kini Kai sedang lain-lain (seperti membaca komik sambil makan cemilan), ia tetap berkonsentrasi pada kalimat bahasa inggris yang di ucapkan Luhan. Dan dalam hati ia mengkoreksi kata-kata Luhan yang salah atau terbalik.

Kai menutup komiknya dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Karena mereka saat ini bukan berada di kelas, jadi duduknya bebas. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah ide yang terlintas di otak Kai.

"Sehun, aku minta kertas!" bisik Kai ke Sehun.

Setelah Kai mendapatkan kertas dari Sehun, Kai mulai menuliskan sebuah kalimat.

Kai kemudian melempatnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Tapi lemparannya meleset. Jadi kertas itu bukannya mendarat di meja Kyungsoo, tapi di kaki Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tau kalau ada kertas di sebelah kakinya. Tapi karena ia tau kertas itu dari Kai, Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

Kai kesal kertasnya tidak di ambil oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah..." bisik Kai memanggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Hei... ambil kertas itu..." bisik Kai lagi. Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar ke arah Kai, lalu kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Berusaha menganggap Kai itu tidak ada. Kai akhirnya menyerah.

Kai bangun dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengambil kertas itu dari menaruhnya di meja Kyungsoo.

Dan untungnya, Kim saenim sama seklai tidak menyadari gerak-gerik Kai karena Kim saenim sedang serius mendengar terjemahan Luhan.

"Kau harus membacanya..." bisik Kai sebelum duduk di bangkunya.

Kyungsoo melihat gumpalan kertas yang di berikan Kai. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

_Peta yang kau berikan padaku, di belakangnya ada gambar ibu yang sedang menggendong anak. Dan gambar itu ada padaku..._

"Hah!" pekik Kyungsoo lumayan keras. Ia mengerti apa yang di maksud Kai dalam surat itu.

Karena pekikkannya tadi lumayan keras, semua siswa dan Kim saenim menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Do Kyungsoo-ssi?" Tanya Kim saenim. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan.

Kai tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang menurutnya imut. Sedangkan Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kantin...

Kai tidak henti-hentinya mengganggu Kyungsoo. Kali ini Kai tidak hanya menganggu Kyungsoo di kelas, tapi di mana-mana. Dan di kantin ini salah satunya.

Kyungsoo dengan tenang memakan sphagetti yang ada di depannya. Tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Hei.. gambar yang di belakang peta itu kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Kai ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Kau gambar siapa?" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau keras kepala rupanya. Baiklah. Kalau kau masih diam, aku akan membuka mulut mu dengan lidahku..." ancam Kai dengan senyuman mesum. sebenarnya Kai hanya bercanda saja, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo menganggapnya serius.

Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya. Dengan wajah yang di tundukan, Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kenapa kau... tidak membuangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Mata Kai berbinar. "Suaramu bagus juga" komentarnya.

"Aku tidak membuang gambar itu karena... aku tertarik..."

"Kenapa? tanya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap Kai.

"Kenapa? Itu pertanyaan yang bagus" Kai terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak membuangnya karena aku terharu dengan gambarnya dan juga gambar itu membuatku teringat dengan ibuku yang sudah lama ku lupakan..." wajah Kai mendadak serius.

Kyungsoo langsung menundukan kepalanya lagi. Mungkin Kyungsoo takut dengan perubahan ekspresi Kai yang mendadak berubah tadi.

Kai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Kai mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah! bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomor telpon? Mungkin kita bisa makan bersama di luar sekolah?" tanya Kai semangat. Kyungsoo terdiam lagi.

"Wah... Kau mulai diam lagi ..." kata Kai. "Aku rasa kau ingin aku membuka mulutmu dengan lidahku..." Lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan buru-buru mengambil mantel musim dingin, syal dan tasnya untuk pergi dari meja itu. Kai yang kaget spontan memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau mau ke mana? Kyung? Kyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Miannnnn chap ini lebih pendek dari chap-chap sebelumnya :"

aku hanya takut ga ada waktu buat ff ini :"

Dan mian ya kalo ada banyak Typo gitu di setiap Chapnya -_-

Soalnya aku bikin ff ini pasti selalu malem, jadi maklum ya :3

oke sekian~

Mind to review? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Dua Sisi

Kaisoo, Hunhan, Sulay, etc (sedikit crack couple, tapi nantinya official couple)

Romance, Drama (Little Humor & Angst)

Rated T (for this Chap)

Happy Reading :)

?

?

?

?

?

?

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah lorong yang ramai akan murid-murid yang akan pulang. Sejak kejadian di kantin, Kyungsoo semakin mendiami Kai. Tapi Kai tetap saja tidak henti-hentinya mengkutinya. Tapi untunglah ia bisa menghindar kali ini.

Kyungsoo bersyukur Kai tidak mengikutinya kali ini. Tapi tanpa Kyungsoo sadar, Sehunlah yang mengikuti Kyungsoo kali ini.

Diam-diam Sehun mengikuti Kyungsoo sejak keluar kelas. Sehun ingin menyapa Kyungsoo, sangat ingin. Tapi ia juga tak mau Kyungsoo membencinya, mengingat ia laki-laki (dan tentu saja ia seme/?). Jadi dari Junior High School sampai sekarang, Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang. Dengan dalih, Sehun ingin menjaga Kyungsoo.

Deg.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika sedang menuruni tangga. Perlahan ia membalikan badannya dan ia menemukan Sehun yang ikut terdiam di belakangnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sehun jadi mendadak salting sendiri di tatap seperti itu. Ia akhirnya menyerah. Takut Kyungsoo salah paham padanya, Sehun langsung berjalan seperti biasa, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa (memang bukan?). Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan bingung dan heran.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi tak sampai 5 menit, tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Eh? Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh karena merasa terpanggil. Tapi wajahnya langsung berubah masam begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Oi, oi, oi kau mau ke mana? Jangan diamkan aku, Kyung..."

"Ke ruang kesenian..." jawab Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan tanpa melihat ke arah Kai. Tapi secepat-cepatnya Kyungsoo melangkah, tetap saja Kai bisa mengimbanginya.

"Oh? Ruang kesenian? Kebetulan aku juga ingin ke lapangan basket, yang di dekatgedung ekstrakulikuler" kata Kai sambil mengeluarkan bola basket dari tasnya. Kyungsoo heran melihatnya. Bisa-bisanya Kai menaruh bola dalam tas, bersama buku-buku di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo mendadak berhenti. Kai juga, karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti. Mereka saling tatap beberapa saat. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu ke Kai. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tau berbicara dari mana. Dan Kai sepertinya juga tahu kalau Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi ia dengan sabar menunggu Kyungsoo untuk bicara.

Tapi baru saja Kyungsoo ingin membuka mulut, Sehun memanggil Kai.

"Kai-ah! Sedang apa kau di sana? Cepat ke lapangan!"

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" jawab Kai sambil melempar bola basket ke arah Sehun. Sehun dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Baiklah, Kyungkyung aku pergi duluan. Oh! Apa kau punya beberapa lembar uang?"

"Aku..." Kyungsoo memeriksa kantong mantelnya. "Aku hanya punya segini..." Kyungsoo menyerahkan lembaran 10.000 won dengan polosnya.

"Tidak apa, itu sudah cukup. Nanti aku akan menggantinya 2 kali lipat..." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk polos. Kai mulai melangkah ke arah Sehun yang masih setia menunggu Kai.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah Kai balik lagi.

"Aku juga pinjam ini ya..." kata Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya karet berwarna pink yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Dan Kai kini benar-benar pergi ke tempat Sehun.

Kalian bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo membawa karet imut seperti itu?

Salahkan saja ibunya yang suka membelikannya karet yang berwarna atau bermotif imut. Katanya sangat cocok dengan Kyungsoo, makanya ibu Kyungsoo membelinya.

Jadi biar tidak mubazir, Kyungsoo memakainya saat ia ingin melukis saja. Lumayan di pakai untuk mengikat poni nya yang terkadang menganggunya saat melukis.

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

Di Ruang Kesenian...

Hari ini club melukis memulai ekstrakulikulernya. Murid yang lain sedikit mengeluh, karena mereka langsung di suruh melukis sebuah patung yang sudah di sediakan. Mereka berpikir hari ini club akan santai-santai saja karena ini hari pertama setelah libur panjang. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak berpikir seperti itu. Ia malah senang kalau hari ini club melukis langsung memulai kegiatan tanpa perlu basa-basi.

Kyungsoo kini serius dengan kanvas yang hampir selesai terisi gambar, ia hanya perlu menebalkan efek bayangan agar mirip dengan patung aslinya.

"Hei, hei! Kau lihat namja itu? Dia sangat tampan!"

"Oh? Maksudmu Kai?"

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo terhenti saat mendengar percakapn dua yeoja yang sedang melihat keluar jendela. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah dua yeoja tadi, lau ia kembali dengan aktivitasnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo mempertajam telinganya, mencoba mendengarkan (atau bisa di bilang menguping) pembicaraan dua yeoja tadi.

"Eoh? Nama nya Kai? Dia keren sekali..." Kata yeoja pertama sambil mengusap kaca jendela saking gemasnya.

"Kau salah memilih incaran, kawan..." balas yeoja kedua sambil menepuk pundak yeoja pertama.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku dulu sekelas dengannya, dan kesimpulannya dia itu mesum, sangat! Bahkan dia tau ukuran bra mu dengan hanya sekali lihat!"

"Mworago?"

"Apalagi dia itu playboy dan suka membolos saat pelajaran. Aku heran mengapa dia tidak di keluarkan dari sekolah..."

"Jangan seperti itu. Kalau ia sampai di keluarkan, aku tak punya pemandangan indah lagi..."

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Aku akan memberikan apa saja agar dia bisa menjadi milik ku..."

Seketika Kyungsoo merinding mendengar perkataan yeoja pertama.

'Dasar sinting' batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat perkataan yang di ucapkan si yeoja kedua, lebih tepatnya tentang 'keahlian' Kai yang sangat luar biasa(?)

'Apa benar ia semesum itu?' batin Kyungsoo lagi.

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

Sore harinya...

Kyungsoo masih dengan kesibukan melukisnya meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 03.10 PM. Dan kini hanya ada dia dan Baekhyun (teman satu club Kyungsoo) di ruangan itu. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo akan sendirian dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi, karena Baekhyun sudah siap-siap untuk pulang.

"Kyung, aku duluan ya! Ingat isi namamu di lukisan itu, karena Han saenim akan memeriksanya lusa depan.."

"Ne. Gomawo sudah mengingatkan aku.."

"Cheonma. Aku harap kau tak takut lagi pada ku Kyung, siapa tahu kita bisa berteman baik. Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Annyeong~..."

"Ne. Annyeong~..."

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tersenyum tipis. Menurut Kyungsoo, Baekhyun itu orang yang baik, walaupun terkadang sangat cerewet. Tapi apa daya, Kyungsoo terlalu pemalu dan penakut saat berhadapan dengan orang lain. Saat Baekhyun mengajaknya mengobrol saja, Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menunduk menatap lantai. Tapi sepertinya lama-lama ia akan terbiasa berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

BLAM

CEKLEK

Lamunan Kyungsoo langsung buyar saat ia mendengar pintu terbuka. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu ruang Kesenian.

"Ah! Kim saenim, annyeonghaseyo..." sapa Kyungsoo dengan terbata. Ia berdiri, menunduk hormat kepada Kim saenim lalu duduk kembali sambil menggenggam pensil lukisnya.

"Annyeong Do Kyungsoo-ssi. Kau belum pulang?" tanya Kim saenim berbasa-basi, ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan melihat hasil gambar Kyungsoo di Kanvas.

"Wah kau sangat pandai melukis, Do Kyungsoo-ssi,,," Ucap Kim saenim menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

Puk!

Gyut!

Oh tidak. Kyungsoo menegang saat merasakan tepukan Kim saenim berubah menjadi remasan di bahunya.

"Kau sangat cantik Do Kyungsoo-ssi..." ucap Kim saenim tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Badan Kyungsoo langsung gemetar takut. Ia tak berani melawan. Ia hanya bisa membeku di tempat, karena ia teringat lagi dengan masa lalunya. Traumanya kembali lagi.

"Dan kulitmu sangat halus dan bersih..."

Kyungsoo ingin menangis ketika ia merasakan tangan Kim saenim menyusupkan tangannya ke celana Kyungsoo, mengelus bokong Kyungsoo yang halus dan berisi.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat, Tak terasa air matanya mulai mentes. Kyungsoo menyesali dirinya terlalu lemah sehingga ia tak bisa melakukan perlawanan saat tangan Kim saenim dengan lancangnya meremas bokongnya dan sedikit mengelus holenya.

Klentang!

Kim saenim dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke asal suara tadi. Dan spontan Kim saenim mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Kyungsoo.

"Oh? Kim saenim? Apa yang saenim lakukan di sini?" tanya seseorang dari asal suara.

"Lalu kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Setahuku kau bukan anggota club melukis" tanya Kim saenim dengan gugup.

"Jadi kalau bukan anggota tidak boleh masuk ya? Baiklah besok aku akan mendaftarkan diri di club melukis" jawab Kai sambil melihat-lihat hasil dari anak club melukis. Dan matanya tertuju ke perlatan yang ada di sebelah kanvas Baekhyun.

"Kau jangan bercanda! Selain olahraga, kau tak bisa apa-apa!"

"Kau tak tau apa-apa tentang ku, saenim..."

Kai mengambil cuter di tempat peralatan Baekhyun. Kim saenim terkaget melihat Kai mengambil cuter. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"K-kau! Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan cuter itu, anak nakal?!"

Kai menoleh dengan wajah dingin. Tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Kai terlihat seperti psikopat.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin meraut pensil, saenim. Tidak mungkin aku menggunakan cuter ini untuk mengukirkan namaku di wajah saenim yang tampan" jawab Kai datar tanpa ekspresi.

Kai perlahan mendekati Kim saenim sambil memainkan cuter yang dia pegang. Kim saenim terlihat tegang dan pucat. Apalagi wajah Kai yang terlihat seperti benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

Jarak Kai semakin dekat. Hanya perlu 3 langkah lagi.

Duk!

Kyungsoo spontant bangun dari duduknya ketika posisi Kai begitu dengan dengannya dan Kim saenim. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin menahan Kai yang sepertinya benar-benar ingin menggores wajah Kim saenim dengan cuter. Tapi meskipun begitu, tetap saja di dalam hati Kyungsoo yang paling dalam sangat jauh berbeda.

"Kau murid gila! Aku akan melaporkan hal ini ke kepsek!" bentak Kim saenim ketakutan lalu ia pun pergi dengan terburu-buru. Kim saenim menghindari Kai, tentu saja.

Ketika Kim saenim benar-benar sudah pergi, raut wajah Kai kembali normal. Kai tersenyum meremehkan.

"Begitu saja sudah melarikan diri. Tidak seru sama sekali..." guman Kai menaruh cuter yang ia pegang di meja.

Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan serius.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau harus melawan Kyung. Jangan sekali-sekali membiarkan laki-laki menyentuhmu kalau tidak menyukai tindakan mereka terhadapmu..." Kai menasehati Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis mendengar omongan Kai. Ia terlalu lemah jika sudah menyangkut traumanya.

"Go-gomawo Kai..." lirih Kyungsoo di sela-sela tangisannya. Kai tersenyum, bahkan saat sedang menangispun Kyungsoo terlihat begitu imut bagi Kai. Kai berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. Lalu ia meriai tangan Kyungsoo yang berkeringat dan dingin. Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin menepis tangan Kai. Tapi mengingat Kai yang sudah menyelamatkannya tadi, Kyungsoo menahan keinginannya menepis tangan Kai.

Kai juga tersenyum saat tahu, Kyungsoo tidak menepis tangannya saat ia meraihnya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan lukisanmu? Kalau sudah ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu..." kata Kai dengan lembut.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak mau menerima bantahan, Kyung..."

"Baiklah..."

Kai kemudian berdiri dan membantu Kyungsoo membereskan peralatan melukisnya.

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

Di tempat parkir...

Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepalanya saat mereka sudah sampai di parkiran. Motor Kai terlihat mencolok di parkiran karena warna silver yang terpancar di motor tersebut.

"Apa harus naik motor?" lirih Kyungsoo pelan, tapi bisa terdengar oleh Kai.

"Kau ingin berjalan dengan mata sembab seperti itu? Kau bisa jadi bahan tertawaan. Sekali ini tolong percaya padaku. Aku tau diriku itu mesum. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa orang untuk bercinta dengan ku... " jelas Kai panjang.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Sepertinya ia masih ragu.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau, kau bisa pulang sendiri. Maaf karena sudah memaksamu..." kata Kai kemudian.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Aku mau..."

Kai langsung menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apa?" tanya Kai memastikan pendengarannya.

"Aku mau pulang dengan mu..." cicit Kyungsoo lebih lemah dari yang tadi. Tapi Kai tetap bisa mendengarnya.

Kai tersenyum. Ia pun menyerahkan helm dan jaketnya. "Aku sudah pakai jaket mantel" kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap jaket mantel panjang yang melekat di badannya.

"Akan aneh jika naik motor dengan jaket seperti itu. Lepas saja, lalu pakai jaket ku..." jawab Kai sambil menghidupkan mesin.

Dan kali ini Kyungsoo menurutinya. Setelah ia selesai memakai jaket milik Kai, Kyungsoo lalu menaiki motor itu.

"Kau tidak pakai helm?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai hanya menolehkan wajah penuh jenaka ke arah Kyungsoo yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya punya satu helm. Dan kurasa, kau lebih memerlukan helm itu sekarang. Oh! Dari pada kau mengkhawatirkan aku yang tak pakai helm,lebih baik kau berdoa agar aku tak bertemu polisi di jalan" Kai muenghidupkan motornya.

"Ah!" pekik Kyungsoo ketika Kai sengaja mengegaskan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh.

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

Di sisi lain...

"Hei, nanti malam kau jadi ke rumahku kan , Lu?" tanya teman Luhan saat mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah. Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja Xiumin-ah~... kalau bisa aku akan menginap malam ini..." kata Luhan dengan senyum cerah. Dan selanjutnya mereka terhanyut dalam obrolan mereka. Mereka mengobrol berbagai macam topik. Dari hal yang akan mereka lakukan nanti malam sampai membicarakan apa yang akan di masak oleh ibu Xiumin (?) /yang terakhir abaikan saja/

Dan mata Xiumin tak sengaja melihat ke luar jendela koridor. Xiumin menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan.

"Bukankah itu Kai?" tanya Xiumin sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela. Luhan melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Xiumin.

Mata Luhan membulat. Sontak ia langsung berlari ke balkon sekolah dengan tergesa (FYI, setiap lantai di sediakan satu balkon yang luas sebagai tempat istirahat favorit bagi para murid)

"Luhan-ah!" panggil Xiumin sambil mengejar Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak memperdulikannya. Tak sampai 1 menit, Luhan sudah sampai di balkon. Matanya dengan lincah mencari objek yang ia lihat tadi di koridor.

Mata Luhan menyalang marah ketika melihat sebuah motor melaju melewati halaman sekolah.

Itu motor Kai...

Tentu saja...

Tapi yang membuat Luhan naik darah adalah ternyata di motor itu tidak hanya ada Kai. Luhan melihat... Kyungsoo...

Luhan memukul pagar balkon sebagai bentuk pelampisan kemarahannya.

"Lupakan saja dia. Dia sudah bukan milikmu lagi..." Ujar Xiumin merangkul pundak Luhan.

"Ani. Akan aku pastikan dia tetap jadi miliku..." Jawab Luhan dengan senyum liciknya. sedangkan Xiumin hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Lu..."

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

Sesampainya di rumah Kyungsoo...

"Gomawo sudah mau mengantarku..." kata Kyungsoo setelah ia turun dari motor Kai dan melepaskan helmnya.

"Gwenchana Kyung..." jawab Kai dengan senyuman.

"..."

Keheningan langsung menyapa mereka. Entah mengapa mereka berdua sama-sama canggung saat ini. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya, kini mulai sedikit terangkat.

"Em... yang tadi di ruang kesenian. Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo gelisah. Terlihat dari gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang meremas ujung jaketnya.

"Kau penasaran?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut/?

"Kau tidak tahu kalau ruang kesenian mempunyai 2 pintu? Aku datang lewat pintu belakang, lumayan dekat dari lapangan basket..." jelas Kai.

"Lalu... ba-bagaimana kau-"

"Instingku yang membawaku..." Kai duluan memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. "Aku kan belum selesai bertanya..." protes Kyungsoo dengan lirih. Kai langsung terbahak.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau tanyakan. Maaf sudah memotong pertanyaanmu..."

"Memangnya apa yang akan aku tanyakan?"

Kai tersenyum...

"Aku tahu... kau pasti bertanya kenapa kedatangan ku sangat tepat, kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganga. Kyungsoo heran bagaimana bisa Kai tahu. 'Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?' batin Kyungsoo.

"Tidak tidak tidak... aku bukan mind reader Kyung..." kata Kai cepat. Ia tak mau Kyungsoo berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu isi pikiranku?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Hm? Entahlah? Aku hanya berpikir pasti kau mengira aku bisa membaca pikiran. Seperti tentang peratanyaan mu sebelumnya. Aku hanya memakai instingku..." jelas Kai.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih bingung, tapi ia tidak mau berlama-lama di luar. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Oh begitu... baiklah... kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Sekali lagi gomawo sudah mau mengantarku..." kata Kyungsoo mengembalikan jaket Kai. Kai mengangguk pelan.

Kyungsoo pun masuk ke rumahnya. Kai menatap pintu rumah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di jelaskan.

"Aku tau kau sebenarnya masih bingung. Tapi sudahlah. Nanti kau pasti akan tau kalau sebenarnya kondisi kita itu ... sama..."

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

Besoknya di PSHS...

Entah mengapa sejak kejadian kemarin, Kyungsoo selalu merasa bahwa ke sekolah adalah hari-hari yang buruk. Bisa saja ia merengek ke ibunya untuk berhenti sekolah. Tapi mengingat ibunya yang sudah bersusah payah membiayainya sampai kelas 2 ini, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil melamun menuju kelasnya.

"Do Kyungsoo..." panggil seseorang di belakang Kyungsoo.

Merasa terpanggil, Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kau, ikut dengan ku... sekarang..."

?

?

?

?

?

?

TBC

ANNYEOOOONG~~~...

Mian kalo cerita nya makin nggak jelas... :"3

maaf aku kalau aku baru publish chap ini.

seminggu yang lalu aku sibuk untuk ulangan kenaikan kelas. jadi sama seklai nggak bisa nyentuh komputer QAQ

sekali lagi mian :"

Terima kasih kalian sudah mau membaca FF ini. Walaupun ada beberapa yang tidak aku balas reviewnya, tapi aku membacanya kok XD

aku bahkan membaca berkali-kali review yang kalian berikan untuku X"D

aku sangat terhura/? :"D

Mind to review ? ^^


End file.
